fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xandermartin98
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Alphamalg.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Manta-bee (talk) 02:13, June 11, 2016 (UTC) A piece of advice to Xandermartin Hi Xander, This is REMBENERME321. I heard about you through your page on this wiki on The Buzz on How Maggic Got Fondled by Flecko, and judging from the way it was written, it was probably intended to be a troll fic. I discovered more fanfictions from you and came to the conclusion that you were a "Troll Writer", which I am as well. I soon ran into your article on Alphamalg which led me to your fanfiction.net account. A couple times after I discovered you, I started making attempts to read your fanfictions. Now here's where we get to some of my constructive criticism I personally recommend you take note of. With my knowlege of your intentions, I have nothing against the disturbing content in your fanfictions, since I can clearly see that was the point. However in all my attempts at sitting through your works, I have had severe issues with their readability. I realized very quickly that your fanfictions were incredibly wordy, each and every sentence being loaded with adjectives and imagery crowded alongside your often bits of snarky commentary. I have nothing against adding details into your stories, however, each ''and ''every ''sentence is chocked '''full '''of them, going on and on about even the most trivial of details and taking '''forever' to move on to the next overblown fluff-filled sentence. This has had a severe impact on not only my enjoyment of the stories, but my general ability to sit through one without getting bored and moving on to other things. Judging from your use of hyperbole in your articles and descriptions on fanfiction.net, I presume that your goal with writing these fanfictions is to earn a reputation alongside the likes of ComicsNix, whose works are infamous for their use of gore and revolting sex scenes. If I admit, I also have intentions of following in the footsteps of other infamous writers such as Peter Chimaera and(to a lesser extent) DarkDoomFireMaster. However if you are going to achieve those dreams, I suggest that you try your best to ensure that your works are actually readable. That way, people will read through it to the end and comment on your stories while also spreading word about them to others. I fear that the wordiness in your works are a severe hindrance in you achieving that goal and is an issue that must be fixed immediately. I suggest that after you finish writing a fanfic, you sit down and read through it yourself, using the time to observe overblown sentences and remove certain details so that the reading experience flows better for both you and the reader, only retaining description filled sentences with the intention of emphasis. That's all I have to say on the matter. I hope that you take my advice and use it to improve your stories as is necessary for a writer to do in order to draw further eyes on you. May your next story be an absolute trainwreck of putridity and offensiveness that shall draw in the casual reader and, with the help of my advice, successfully keep them staring onwards in morbid awe at the wrecked train as it sets ablaze and takes with it the trees nearby and the unlucky passengers inside are cooked to death as they scream in agony. Said reader knows that this is absolutely vile and disgusting, and yet, they can't look away. REMBENERME321 (talk) 21:21, January 15, 2020 (UTC)REMBENERME321